1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a user interface for setting a control operation for air-conditioning equipment (particularly, air conditioners).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the widespread use of smartphones, technological research for remotely controlling household electrical and electronic equipment by using smartphones is being carried out.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-76493 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a touch-panel remote controller that displays, on a display, an operation screen on which time is indicated on a horizontal axis and set temperatures are indicated on a vertical axis and that allows a user to intuitively perform temperature setting for a desired time point by vertically sliding his or her finger at the position of the desired time point on the operation screen.
However, the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 has room for improvement in that decision material for performing temperature setting for each time point is presented to the user.